I Want to Shine!!/Transcript
Scene 1 Chika: A miracle that suddenly came into...my life. [Setting: A year ago, at Tokyo.] You: Chika-chan, look over there! :You and Chika were out at Tokyo city when they were in their first year. Chika came across a maid handling out flyers of the cafe promotion when the wind blew them away with Chika chased them to the UTX school building, where the Love Live advertisement was shown on the LED screen on the building. Chika (monologue): I wanted to be captivated by something! I wanted to do my best in something. I wanted to run forward in earnest. But, I didn't know what that something was. The indifferent me was blown upwards...and I landed upon it. That something was... :Opening theme: Aozora Jumping Heart Scene 2 1 Title Card [Setting: At school] freshmen day Chika: School Idol Club! Starting this spring! School Idol Club! Please join! You and you! You want to try being a school idol? A shining idol! School idol! You: Chika-chan. Chika: School Idol club...The presently super popular School Idol! Scene 3 [Setting: At Chika's motel] :Chika fell to the floor in her room, producing a loud thud that shakes her house a bit.] Mito: What was that? Shima: It was probably Chika-chan. Mito: She's still doing that nonsense? She'll bother our customers. Shima: I did tell her. Mito: She needs to hear it from you, too. That it's impossible out here in the countryside! Chika: Ow... You: You okay? Chika: Yup, I'm fine! Again. How do I look? You: You've got it down...probably! Chika: Yes! You: You're really going to start the club? Chika: Yup! I'll start the club right after we start the new term! You: Who else is joining? Chika: Nobody yet! I would ask you if you weren't already in the swim club. You: But, why do you want to be a school idol? Chika: Why do you ask? You: Because, you've never been interested in any clubs. Why are you now? Chika and You: Wait! We're late! Shima: I told you not to use the guest entrance. Chika and You: Sorry! passes by Chika's motel You: Oh, wait! Chika: We want to get on! Chika and You: We're leaving now! Live! Sunshine!! Episode 1 bumper Scene 4 [Setting: In the bus] Chika: We made it! We almost had to wait for the next bus. You: You already made a flyer?! Chika: Yup, the earlier, the better, right? Oh, I'm so excited! You: Yeah, but... Chika: What is it? You: I've decided! I'll help you out because it's you, Chika-chan. Scene 5 [Setting: At school] You: School Idol club...The super popular School idol club...No takers, huh. :Ruby and Hanamaru passes by and giggles at each other You: She's so pretty. Chika: Hey! Do you want to be a school idol? Hanamaru: Zura?! Chika: Zura? Hanamaru: Oh, nothing. Chika: Don't worry. I know you'll like it. I'm sure both of you will be popular! No doubt about it. Hanamaru: But, I... Chika: Woah! Oh! Over here! Are you interested? Ruby: Do you have concerts? Chika: Not yet. I'm just starting the club. That's why I'd love for a cutie like you to join! Ruby: Wha- Hanamaru: Zura. :Ruby cries out of embarassment Hanamaru: Ruby-''chan'' is extremely shy, zura. :Yoshiko leaps to the ground from above the tree, screaming. Yoshiko: Ow, my legs... Chika: Er...are you okay? Yoshiko: laughs Is this...earth? Chika: You don't seem okay. Yoshiko: Which means, you lot are despicable, lowly humans. You: Woah! Chika: Never mind that. Are your legs okay? Yoshiko: Ow -- Of course they are! This body is merely a vessel. For myself, Yohane, this body is my temporary form. Whoops, I accidentally said my name. Now you know that I am the fallen angel, Yohane-- Hanamaru: Yoshiko-chan? It is you, Yoshiko-chan! It's Hanamaru. I haven't seen you since kindergarten! Yoshiko: Ha-na-ma-ru?! H-How dare you, human? Hanamaru and Yoshiko: Rock, paper, scissors! :Yoshiko attempts to play "scissor", but she made an irregular hand shape instead Hanamaru: The way you do scissors, it is you, Yoshiko-chan! Yoshiko: Don't call me "Yoshiko"! Got it? I'm "Yohane"! My name is "Yohane"! Hanamaru: Oh, Yoshiko-chan! Ruby: Oh, Maru-chan! Yoshiko: Don't call me "Yoshiko"! Hanamaru: What's wrong, Yoshiko-chan? Ruby: Wait! Yoshiko: Go away! Chika: I'm going...to recruit those girls later! :You giggles while Dia is behind You and Chika, pick up the school idol club flyer Chika left just now on the ground. Dia: Was it you? The one who was passing out these flyers? Just when did Uranohoshi girls' high school start a school idol club? :Chika and You realised the school council president is talking to them. Chika: Are you a first year too? You: Chika-chan, she's not a new student. She's a third year and-- Chika: No way! The student council president?! Scene 6 [Setting: Student council president's office] Dia: Basically, you were gathering members when you didn't even apply, let alone receive permission to start this club? Chika: I didn't mean to make trouble. I was just inviting them to join. So, I thought I might as well...maybe I was jumping the gun. Dia: How many members do you have? You only have one name written here. Chika: Right now, it's just me. Dia: You do know that you need at least five members to start a new club? Chika: That's why I was finding people to join. :Dia slams the desk with her right hand. Chika surprised and she and Dia both laugh for a short while. Dia: Ouch! You're in no position to be laughing! Chika: Sorry. Dia: Anyway, I cannot accept this incomplete application. Chika: What?! :You opens the door. You: Chika-chan, let's come back later. Chika: Then, I will submit it again after I get five people. Dia: Do as you like. Even if you do, it doesn't mean I will approve of the club. Chika: Why not? Dia: As long as I am student council president, a School Idol Club will never be approved! Chika: N-No way! Scene 7 [Setting: Aboard You's speed boat to Awashima Island.] Chika: Well, that didn't work. Why won't she allow a school idol club? You: I don't think she likes it. A girl in my class wanted to start one up before, but it was rejected, too. Chika: What?! You knew? You: Sorry! Chika: Why didn't you tell me earlier? You: You were already so into the idea. I couldn't break it to you. I heard that because her family is part of an old fishing family, she doesn't like silly things like that. Chika: It's not silly. Scene 8 [Setting: Kanan's diving shop, Awashima Island.] Chika: Hey, we're here! Kanan: You're later than usual. Wasn't it only the entrance ceremony today? You: Yup. We got caught up in other things... Chika: Here! There's the neighborhood circular and stuff from my mom... Kanan: They're probably just mandarin oranges again... Chika: Tell my mom if you don't want them. Kanan: Oomph! You: Kanan-chan, you think you'll be able to come to school this new term? Kanan: Well, there's still a lot I need to help out with at home. And it'll still be a while before dad's bone heals. Chika: That's too bad. I wanted you to join, too. Kanan: Join what? Chika: You see, I'm going to be a school idol! Kanan: Oh? Well, unlike you second years, I'm a third year. Chika: I know. It's amazing! Kanan: Here. Give this to your mom. :Kanan gives Chika salted fish. Chika: Aw, dried fish again? Kanan: Tell my mom if you don't want them. Well, that's how it is. I'll be taking a break from school for a while longer, so let me know if anything happens at school. :A helicopter from Ohara family fly past Awashima Island. Chika: What's that? Kanan: Probably the Ohara family. Scene 9 [Setting: Inside Ohara Helicopter.] Mari: So, it's been two years. Scene 10 [Setting: Near Uchiura beech.] Chika: I have to figure out a way. I finally found some people. Hm? Huh? Wha- What? No way, it's still April. :Just then, Chika sees a girl, Riko standing at the Uchiura pier wearing Otonokizaka High School uniform. She then take off it, expose the swimsuit she wear inside and then running along the pier, prepare to jump into the sea to swim while shouting along the way. Chika then grabs hold the girl, attempt to not let her jump into the sea. Chika: Wait! You'll die! You're going to die! Riko: Let go! I must go! :Chika and Riko falls into the sea from above the pier, screaming along the way. Splash Eyecatcher Eyecatcher All Aqours members: Love Live! Sunshine!! Scene 11 [Setting: Uchiura beech] :Chika prepares a fire to keep Riko warm, while the latter catch a cold as a result of fell into the sea earlier. Sneeze Chika: You okay? This isn't Okinawa. There are diving shops if you want to swim in the ocean. Riko: I wanted to hear the sound of the ocean. Chika: The sound of the ocean? Riko: Yeah. Chika: Why? All right, I won't ask anymore. You mean the sounds in the water? Riko: I'm a composing a piano piece, but I can't grasp the image of an oceanic song. Chika: Wow, you're writing music? It's amazing that you can compose music. Do you go to a high school around here? Riko: I'm from Tokyo. Chika: Tokyo? You came here for this? Riko: Well, I-- sits beside Riko, talking with her. Chika: Oh yeah! Do you know any school idols? Riko: School idols? Chika: Yeah, there are lots of famous groups in Tokyo, right? Riko: What are you talking about? passes by the beech while Shiitake yawning at home then stands up again while talking to Riko Chika: Huh? You don't know of them? They're school idols! They live as idols at school and enter competitions. Riko: Are they famous? Chika: You bet! They're super famous and have even performed at the dome! Though, I've only recently known about them, too. Riko: I see. I've only concentrated on piano, so I don't know much about those things. Chika: You want to watch them? It'll make you say, "Oh my goodness!" Riko: Oh my goodness? Chika: Oh my goodness. holds up her phone with a picture of muse at Riko Riko: They're... Chika: What do you think? Riko: Well... They look... Normal. Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way. takes her phone away from Riko's face I just thought they'd look more like celebrities since they're idols. Chika: I agree Riko: Huh? Chika: That's why I was shocked. To have always concentrated on piano like you, or been absorbed in something you love. To have a dream of what you want to become. picks up a pebble then skips it Chika: There! I've never had that. You know what? I'm normal. of Chika and You at the pool Chika: I'm a normal person born on Planet Normal. No matter how I change myself I'm still normal. That's how I've always thought about myself. And I thought maybe there was something in that, too. But, before I realized, I was in my second year of high school. [Flashback ends going back to Riko and Chika Chika: Oh no! If I keep on like this, I'll just stay like this! I need to go beyond being a normal person and become the normal monster, Chika-chi! face gets close to Riko's Chika: Roar! Beep, boom! Woah! Swish, bam! That's when I met... all of them. playing in background Chika: Even though they were normal high schoolers like me, they were shining. Then I thought, how cool it would be to practice with all my might and be as one on stage. I was moved, and knew I could be lovely like them. And I realized that school idols could be this... Could this be... Could this be... Could this be.. radiant! I listened to all their songs before I knew it. I'd watch their videos everyday and memorize the songs. Then, I thought: I want to do this with my freinds, too. I wanted to aim for the same goal as them. I want to shine, too! Riko: Thank you. Your story just now encourages me to do my best. Chika: Really? Riko: Yes. I hope you can become a school idol. Chika: Thank! Oh, I'm Chika Takami. I'm a second year at Uranohoshi Girls' High School on that hill. Riko: We're in the same grade, then. I'm Riko Sakurauchi. I go to... Otonokizaka High. Category:Transcripts Category:Sunshine!! Transcripts Category:Sunshine!! Season I Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!